


Vampire's and Their Slayers

by JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, John Plays Rugby, M/M, Rugby Captain John, Rugby Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon/pseuds/JohnlockWatsonHolmes221BForeverInLondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a prompt on tumblr and i decided to do it.<br/>John is convinced to go to a haunted house and meets a very attractive vampire there. Its halloween and john decides to skip on the after party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's and Their Slayers

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and I'm sorry about my other fics but i got major writers block and i cant go any farther with them for right now so yeah, sorry! Hope that you enjoy this little fic!

Vampire’s and Vampire Slayers

The house stood out as the sunset on Halloween, its outer exterior was a grim grey and its front door was old and the paint was flaking. Although, the rest f the house seemed to be that way too. with spider webs and and eerie music filling the air, characters from childhood stories and horror movies walked the streets with bags bulging with their treasure. Th house was your standard haunted house described in any fairy tale or movie. 

The reason that John was out on this night instead of studying for a test he had the next day, was because his mates from the rugby team had insisted on going to the new Halloween attraction and then heading over to Mikes house for a party. They were all dressed up to scare all the smaller kids after dark. Most of the team dressed up in zombie costumes or some monster that is absolutely hideous. John was dressed as a vampire slayer, black jeans, black shirt, leather jacket, a comically large cross on his neck and a wooden stake tucked in his belt. His hair spiked in a way he knew would get any ones attention, well atleast, anyone worth looking at. 

John stood outside of the haunted house for about five minutes before the rest of the team showed up. 

“Finally! Been freezing my bloody balls off waiting for you lot!”

“Sorry Cap’. We can’t have those freezing off now can we? You wouldn’t be able to get anymore of your cute boys now could you?” Greg snickered at his own statement, as did most of the group.

“Ha ha. Now let’s get inside before it becomes a real possibility,” John glared rather convincingly. “Otherwise your gonna get an extra early practice tomorrow!” A chorus of groans could be heard behind him as he walked up the steps to the eerie building. 

Through out the first half of the house, Greg and John scared the team as much as possible, the team really is made up of a bunch of wimps. It was all fun and and games until John spotted HIM. 

‘HIM’ was a teenager about the same age as John, maybe younger, like, 16, and tall. The boy had a glimmer about him, his skin was pale and the fake blood adoring those lips made it even paler. He was wearing a rather cliche vampire costume, but it didn’t seem so cliche on someone who could actually pull it off. His halo of dark curls finished the portrait as he leaned on cage of some monster and smirked at everyone that passed him by.

Johns eyes were glued to this human and this caused one of his own tricks to backfire, Greg jumped out and startled him so much that John had to lean against Mike. That caught the attention of the rest of the team as they followed his line of vision. 

“Go get him Cap!” The team pushed John a couple of inches before John tuned to them and stated so confidently and with such a gleam in his eye, “I will.” And walked towards the ‘vampire’ like a man on a mission (because he was a man on a mission). 

“I think you’ll have to come with me.” The ‘vampire’ seemed startled by Johns sudden appearance beside him before turning the smirk on John, this time it was full force and it made john almost choke on the air he was currently breathing in. 

“Why should I go with someone with a stick like yours?” When the boy got to the word ‘stick’ he reached out and bumped the stake against Johns side and stared straight into Johns eyes while he licked his lips sensually. His voice was deeper than you would even guess but it gave John even more incentive to get this boy.

“Because mine is bigger than anyone else’s here.” John watched the boys eyes dilate almost immediately. The smirk turning into something more hungry and the space between the boys was slowly becoming non existent as each leaned closer and closer in. 

Turning quickly away, the ‘vampire’ shouted over to another vampire, this one with auburn curls and being on the receiving end of Greg’s flirting, “Myc! take him home already!” The older vampire, Myc, looked up and rolled his eyes. 

“Now where you going to take me, my slayer?” John just grinned at the glimmering boy and took him by the hand. 

Later that night, John realized that he didn’t get to Mikes party. He didn’t really care though, being under the warm covers tangled with his catch was better than any party. Sherlock wasn’t complaining. In fact, the reason why he was contemplating this instead of getting a warm flannel was because Sherlock was showing much like a vampire he could be by biting and sucking spots on his neck. John smiled, this had been the best Halloween ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Its also on tumblr! Foreverwholocked2014 ...


End file.
